Baby strollers often come equipped with canopies and rain covers that protect the child quite well from precipitation, wind, and cold. The caregiver, however, often must hold an umbrella separately, in addition to pushing the stroller. Many strollers require two hands to steer properly, so a rainstorm, particularly one accompanied by strong winds, can provide a frustrating experience to the parent or other adult caregiver wheeling the stroller through inclement weather.
Other patents have discussed mechanisms for attaching an umbrella or parasol to a baby carriage or stroller. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,379 (Goetz) relates a clamping fixture for attaching umbrellas, parasols, sunscreens and the like to baby carriages or strollers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,888 (Garguilo) depicts a device for attaching an object to a support, which may include fixing an umbrella to a baby carriage. These devices do not address the problem of keeping the caregiver dry in a rainstorm, or the awkwardness of trying to push a stroller on a windy and rainy day, while holding an umbrella. Each of the foregoing references are incorporated by reference herein.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an umbrella that attaches easily to a stroller, baby carriage, or wheelchair to free the hands of the caregiver to push the same. It is a further object of the invention to provide an umbrella suitable for attachment to a stroller, baby carriage, or wheelchair that adequately protects the caregiver in hard rain, yet does not destabilize the stroller when the wind blows.